Pwned
by dedkake
Summary: YAY! Sequal to Owned and Ownzed, but it can stand alone. Sasuke gets back at Naruto... who is not amused. NarusasuSasunaru.


Pwned

"What the Hell, Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"What are you trying to do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto."

"You put this... this _thing_ on me!"

"Oh?"

"Get it off! I don't like it!"

"And this has anything to do with me?"

"Sasuke, you _bastard_! How can you sit there and watch me suffer like this?"

"You never seem to mind when our positions are reversed, loser."

"Argh! You lousey jerk!"

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it for a while. I'm leaving."

"...What? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Sasuke! You can't leave me like this!"

"You should have thought of that sooner, idiot."

"It's degrading! Get it off of me!"

"Nope."

"You sadistic bastard!"

"It runs in the family."

"Nngh! Sasuke! I demand that you take it off right now!"

""And if I refuse?"

"I-I'll-"

"You'll what, Naruto? Put one on me? HAH!"

"Sasuke!"

"Bye, bye, Naruto. I'll talk to you when you're in a more reasonable mood."

SLAM

"Dammit!"

* * *

Naruto sunk deeper and lower into the chair behind his desk, attempting to disappear. This, however, is quite difficult when you are the Hokage and in a meeting with all of your upper ninjas. He growled lightly as people began to give him odd looks. This only attracted more unwanted attention; soon the meeting had come to a pause.

Everyone was looking at their Hokage (except Sasuke, who was smirking); he seemed to be acting strangely today... well, stranger than usual. They were all very concerned for him, it seemed, especially Rock Lee, who slowly rose his hand.

"Hokage-sama? What's wrong?"

Blue eyes snapped around to lock with Lee's black ones. "Nothing's wrong. What would be wrong?" Naruto asked, his eyes shifting to Sasuke, and then quickly back.

"Sasuke-kun? What happened?" Kakashi asked, looking to the man on his right.

The Uchiha smirked. "Oh, nothing special. I just gave Naruto a special present this morning," he said, his fingers fiddling with the collar around his neck.

Before anyone could really register what had been said, Naruto stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, causing his jacket to shift from its former position. "Bastard!" he yelled, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Don't say things like that– people might believe you!"

Another smirk. "They already know enough, thanks you your little present, Naruto-_sama_."

A flush rose up the blonde's neck and spread across his face. "Sas-!" he was cut off by Kiba.

"What is that around your neck, Hokage-sama?" the Inuzuak asked, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see better.

All of the color drained from Naruto's face. "Nothing!" he said, quickly pulling his clothes tight again.

Shikamaru let out a small sigh of annoyance. "It's a collar. Now, can we please continue with this meeting?"

Naruto stared at his friend for a moment, before falling into his chair and dropping his head onto the table. "Thanks, Shikamaru. You're a real pal," he muttered.

"Well, it's not as if you didn't deserve it, after what you did to Sasuke," Sakura said, glaring at the blonde.

Sasuke looked quite pleased with himself as small conversation broke out around the room. This was going just how he had planned it. If it kept working so well, this goddamn collar around his neck would be off by the end of the week. He was startled out of his happy thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto was standing next to him, a small smirk on his face. "Well, it looks like this is working quite well for you," he drawled. "But you remember: you're mine, Sas_uke_ ." The Uchiha's plans were officially ruined.

The Uchiha's eyes widened. "Bastard!" he yelled, throwing a punch at Naruto, who poofed away thanks to kage bunshin. The real Naruto giggled from his seat behind his desk.

As the fought erupted around the room, Kakashi turned to Asuma, saying, "Young people have too much energy."

* * *

OMG! I never thought I'd write this... but I did! Sorry for the shortness of the dialog! 


End file.
